


things will be all right

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Incest, Incest Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, they're not related but they wish they were, untagged background characters and ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey has always wanted a sibling, and so has Ben. Things get interesting when Rey's dad and Ben's mom fall in love and decide to get married.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 52
Kudos: 134
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! 
> 
> This story is tagged incest, although technically there's no incest. But there is a big helping of incest kink and some pseudoincest at the very end. This story is me trying to see if I can write "not really incest" but make it feel as much like incest as possible given the constraints of the situation. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out but curious to see what other people think.
> 
> Quick additional note: At the time the story happens Rey and Ben are both adults (it's implied that she's in her early-mid 20s and he is about 10 years older), so there is no underage but obviously, like all people, Rey and Ben were kids once, and they imagine at a few points what it would have been like had they grown up together. At no point do these imaginings turn to the sexual (here as in canon, both Rey and Ben have been lonely, and most of all they wish they'd had someone to take care of them and to care for as children) however it might be creepy so if you're very sensitive to underage stuff you might wish to click away. If you are sensitive to incest you definitely should click away.
> 
> That said: Enjoy! Rey and Ben sure do.
> 
> (And thanks as always to flypaper_brain, the best beta ever!)

“Hi, Rey.” 

Rey looked up at the man standing next to her at the “cookies and lemonade” table in the basement of St. Mary’s Catholic Church on Division Street. He was tall, over six feet, dressed in jeans and black boots and a black tee shirt for some band she didn't know. His dark hair was thick and slightly wavy, and was just long enough to cover his generous ears. From the wrinkles just beginning to form around his eyes she figured he was in his mid-30s, a good ten years older than her, which was perfect. He had a wide mouth and pink lips, which she might have found kissable under different circumstances. But that wasn't what she wanted right now.

She glanced down at his nametag, which read HELLO MY NAME IS _BEN_ , the first four words printed on the sticker in all caps, his name written in a fine, looping, calligraphic script with a red marker. They were both there for the biweekly “Lonely Folks Anonymous” meeting, led by the Church’s priest, Father Canady. Rey wasn’t Catholic but her friend Rose was, and it was Rose who had suggested the meetings to Rey.

“I know you have me, and Finn,” Rose had said to Rey one night over after dinner drinks, “but this might be a good way for you to meet some new people, or learn how to meet new people, since you don’t like going out.” She’d passed the flier across the table with a smile, and even though Rey had known that her friend meant well her face had heated with shame. But she’d thanked Rose and tucked it away, and when she’d found it doing laundry later in the week, she’d noted the meeting on her calendar and had shown up at the church as instructed the following Wednesday at 7pm.

This was her third meeting and she had yet to meet anybody she clicked with, although she enjoyed listening to the other meeting attendees talk about their own loneliness and describe small steps they’d taken during the previous two weeks to attempt to meet new people. One older woman who knitted as she spoke had finally introduced herself to her downstairs neighbors, and a man with a lip ring and wearing thick eyeliner described an after-work drinks event he’d attended, after weeks of shrugging it off. Rey had talked during the first half of the meeting, telling everyone again about her lonely childhood, how being an only child of a distant widowed father had left her with a yearning for family and made it difficult for her to feel close to anyone, and she’d noticed the tall man while she’d spoken. His glare had been dark and intense, and she thought he looked intense now, too.

“Hi, Ben.” She switched her cup of lemonade to her left hand and stuck her right one out towards him. “It’s good to meet you.” She wasn’t sure if it was good, but this was what you did to be polite, so she did it. The corners of his mouth turned up and his glare softened, and he took her hand in his. 

“It’s good to meet you, too.” He pulled his hand away - too soon, she thought - and cleared his throat before continuing softly. His voice was pleasant, deep and not too loud. She liked it. “I, uh, heard what you said earlier. I mean, I _heard_ it. I understand. My dad was pretty rough and Mom was, uh…” he swallowed and glanced around the room, a nervous tick that Rey found endearing, “she was distant, too. Still is, really. And I, uh, always wanted a sibling, too.” He finished with an embarrassed laugh, more like a shaky exhale, and Rey did something then that was completely out of character.

“Ben,” she said, setting her cup back down on the table. “Do you like milkshakes?”

* * *

Ben did like milkshakes. He also liked fast cars, and jigsaw puzzles, and cooking good food. These were all things that Rey liked, too, although she didn’t have access to many fast cars and she’d much rather eat food than cook it. But over the following weeks she did all these things with Ben and more. They stopped attending the meetings in the Church basement - why did they need them when they had each other? - and after a month Rey brought Ben over to meet Rose and Finn.

“You didn’t tell me he was so cute,” Rose admonished her after the men cleared away the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen and leaving the women outside on the porch by themselves.

Rey’s cheeks heated, and she wriggled uncomfortably. She and Ben had agreed after that first meeting that they would be to each other as siblings, although Rey had no intention of telling anybody that. It was private, and she knew that her friend would find it strange that she would rather pretend to be Ben’s little sister instead of dating him. But it was what she wanted, and Ben had proved to be an excellent older brother to her. He made dinner for her and listened to her complain about work, held her while she cried, and argued with her when she insisted that something she was trying to do was too difficult. He was demanding and supportive and fun, and she really did feel like she’d known him all her life. 

But she also couldn’t deny that she’d noticed he was attractive, either. He was very large, and hot - they would sit together on the couch, watching movies on the weekends with a blanket draped across their laps, and sometimes Rey would get so comfortable that she’d fall asleep against him. He would tease her about it later, call her his “sleepy little sister,” and she would grumble and throw pillows at him. It was just like it would be if he was her real brother. And surely women noticed when their brothers were cute, didn’t they? She could admit it.

“He is cute, Rose, but we’re just friends.” Rose didn’t look convinced, but she let the subject drop, and she didn’t bring it up again during any of Rey and Ben’s other dinner visits over the next few months.

* * *

When Rey had known Ben for about six months, he announced one evening over a puzzle of the Mona Lisa and a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream that his mother was going to be coming for a visit. Rey had noticed that he had been tense all night, and she was glad that he’d decided to tell her what was upsetting him. She knew that he loved her, she was his little sister after all, but he could also be closed and private - it had taken him almost three months to tell her the full story of his childhood, how he’d rebelled and fallen out with his parents and then his uncle, run away, and then tentatively gotten back in touch with his mom only after his father had died a few years before. 

“She’s coming for a conference next month, and I told her about you. That you’re my best friend. Not, uh,” he folded his feet together and blushed - like Rey, he was sensitive when it came to other people knowing about their agreement, “you know.” 

“Not that you’re my brother, and I’m your sister. You can say it.” She touched his knee encouragingly, and he placed his palm over her hand and squeezed it.

“I know. I love you, little sister.”

“And I love you, big brother,” she answered, enjoying as always the way her lips formed around the word. “And I should tell you that my dad is coming to visit next month, too.” She had been planning to tell him but she had to admit that it was easier to do it now that he’d gone first. 

They were both excited to discover that their parents’ visits would overlap, and they quickly made plans to have dinner out at their favorite restaurant, the four of them together. The initial meeting was a shock to all of them.

“Han?!” Leia had cried out when he and Rey entered the restaurant lobby, where she and Ben were already waiting. “Han Solo?”

“Leia Organa? Oh my God! How the hell are you?”

The two older people embraced while Ben and Rey traded confused, excited glances.

It turned out that Han and Leia had known each other in high school, and had even dated for several months.

“Best months of my high school career,” Han admitted over a small dish of crab risotto. “Never should have let you go.”

“Oh, Han,” Leia said, blushing. “It was so long ago. Water under the bridge.”

“Just think about how different things could have been, aye?" Han said a bit later, waving his fork around. Ben caught Rey's eye across the table and winked at her, and she smiled back. 

As the night drew to a close Rey really could imagine them all together as a family - mom and dad, out together with their adult children, just having a nice time after not seeing each other for a while. 

Leia gave Rey a hug and kissed her cheek before she got into her Uber back to her hotel - Han joined her, as his hotel was on the same block - and Rey thought she might cry with joy.

“That went very well, didn’t it sis?” Ben whispered in her ear as they watched the retreat of the taillights, reflected in the slick, wet pavement. Rey shivered in her coat, too thin for the chilly weather, and Ben draped an arm around her shoulders. Even through her coat and his - thicker and more expensive than her own - she could feel the heat of his body, which warmed her from her toes to the top of her head.

“It did, big bro,” she answered, giving him a squeeze around his middle. “It almost felt like being a real family.”

“Yeah, it did. Like they’re our parents and we’re the kids. I like it.”

Rey liked it, too. She loved it.

* * *

Three weeks later Rey got a call from her dad, back home on the east coast.

“Well, sweetheart,” he said in his familiar drawl, “I guess I got a surprise for you. Leia and me, we hit it off again, and we’re gonna make another go at it. I’ve decided to sell the shop to Chewie and move out West to be closer to her.” He explained that the night after their dinner out he and Leia had ended up getting a drink at her hotel bar, and then they’d stayed in touch after they’d returned to their respective cities. But apparently whatever had happened - Rey was glad at least that he left the details up to her imagination - had left an impression on both of them, and within a month after Rey’s conversation with him, Han moved into Leia’s beachfront mansion in Malibu.

Rey was excited, and Ben was excited too.

“It’s so amazing that they dated in high school and just… found each other again like that,” Ben enthused, wrapping fettuccine around his fork, being careful not to let the thick cream sauce spatter his shirt. “I know that Mom has been really lonely since my dad died, and Han seems to be really good for her. He’s down to earth, you know?”

Rey wasn’t sure if she’d describe her dad as down to earth, exactly, but she thought she knew what Ben meant. 

“I think she’s good for him, too,” she said, taking a sip of water and watching the tail end of the length of pasta disappear between Ben’s plump lips, leaving a smear of white in its wake. She swallowed and crossed her legs as his tongue darted out and licked the sauce away with a loud smack. 

He caught her eye and smirked at her. “Delicious.” 

Rey had cooked on this particular evening - Ben had been teaching her, and she was a good student.

“Thanks,” she said, shrugging. “Anyway, I don’t think Dad has even dated since my mom died, and since I don’t really remember her that’s been a very long time. But I like knowing that there’s a chance he won’t die alone.”

“Yeah, I feel that,” Ben said, and reached out his hand across the table. Rey took it, entwining her fingers with his. “It is neat to think about what would have happened if they had gotten married and had us together isn’t it?”

Rey wasn’t sure that _neat_ is the word she would use, but she nodded anyway. “Yeah, I think about that sometimes. We wouldn’t have been alone. We’d have had each other.”

“I’d have kissed your boo-boos,” Ben said dreamily, running his thumb across the back of her hand. “Read you stories. Taught you to read, maybe. Shared my Legos with you.”

“I’d have been a brat,” Rey murmured, allowing her eyes to unfocus and imagining herself, little four-year-old Rey with a teenage brother Ben. “I’d have followed you around everywhere, sneaked into your room and gotten into your stuff. You’d have _hated_ me.”

“Nah,” he answered, tugging on her hand. “Never. I would’ve never hated you, no matter how much of a brat you were. Hey, maybe Mom and your dad will get married, and then we’ll really be brother and sister.”

Rey’d had this thought before - lying alone in her bed at night, waiting for slumber to overtake her - but hearing Ben express it sent a frisson of excitement down her spine, and lower. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

“That would be pretty great, wouldn’t it, big brother,” She whispered.

“Oh, little sister,” Ben breathed, “I think it would be amazing.”

* * *

Through Christmas (Rey and Ben had exchanged gifts in the morning, and joined Rose and Finn for dinner and games later in the day) and into the New Year, Rey worked and spent as much time with her big brother as she could, and talked to her dad more than she ever had before. It started with quick calls on the weekends, but as they both warmed up they started texting during the week.

 _I’ve learned a lot, being friends with Ben_ , Rey texted him one evening towards the middle of March. _He’s taught me about how to communicate with someone you love, even when you’re mad at them_.

It was a barb, and Han didn’t miss it. A few minutes later he replied, _Yeah kid, funny enough that’s something I’m learning too. Leia is a pretty amazing woman, I’m not surprised Ben is the same way._

Early spring moved towards summer, and on the last Sunday in May, Rey and Ben argued over the last slice of homemade pizza while they watched _Crimson Peak_ for at least the tenth time. It was Rey’s favorite movie; she didn’t love the ending, but the rest of the film was worth it. It was just getting to the part where Edith was going to look for Thomas in the middle of the night, when their phones rang at the same time. Rey was annoyed until she discovered it was Han and Leia, and they were calling with a surprise.

“We decided, what the heck!” Leia’s voice came through Ben’s speakerphone, once Rey had hung hers up after the initial greeting. “We’re in love and we’re old enough, so why not go ahead and tie the knot?”

“Yeah, let us make stupid mistakes like the kids do!” Han laughed, and Rey could imagine Leia smacking his arm as she guffawed along with him.

“That’s great!” Ben grinned across the phone at Rey, where she was doing a little butt-dance on the sofa. “When? Where?”

“Can we come?” Rey asked.

“Right here in Malibu, next month! I know it’s soon but the Casa di Pietra had a cancellation so we’re even going to be able to do it right.”

Rey mouthed _Casa di Pietra_ at Ben, and he opened his eyes wide and rubbed his thumb against his two other fingers. “That’s great, Mom,” he said at the same time. “I can’t wait!”

“I can’t wait either,” Rey said to him later, after they’d said goodbye to their parents and cleaned up from their meal and they were slumped next to each other on the sofa, the show on the TV continuing to play silently. “Our parents are getting married! Wow.”

“Yeah,” Ben said, slipping his hand into hers. The heat and softness of his skin warmed her up, as usual, and she squeezed her fingers around his. They were so long and thick, Rey enjoyed holding his hands because they made her feel safe, safe and good. He squeezed her back and knocked his shoulder against hers. “We’re gonna be siblings for real next month. Little sister.” His voice was low and breathy, and she turned her head to look into his face. She took him in - parted lips, lidded eyes, cheeks blushing just slightly - and his eyes flitted to her mouth when her tongue darted out to lick her lips, which suddenly felt dry.

“Real siblings,” Rey murmured, pressing her thighs together. “I can’t wait.”

Ben’s eyes were heated pools, and she wanted to drown in them. “Neither can I,” he whispered. “Soon.”

* * *

The wedding venue was like nothing Rey had seen before, a seaside villa with a private beach, just off the Pacific Coast highway. They’d flown in together, tickets courtesy of Ben’s mom, and Rey’s nose had been pressed to the window of the limo the entire ride from the airport. The first thing she’d done after tossing her bags in her room was to run down, past the pool and over the carefully-tended patch of grass, to the water beyond. She hopped right into the surf, not minding the waves up to her knees, soaking her skirt. Ben wasn’t very far behind.

“Rey, come on!” He shouted to her from up above the tideline. “Rehearsal’s in less than an hour and you need to get changed!” He was frustrated, but she didn’t care.

“Come and get me, big brother,” she teased, and instead of doing what she expected him to - call to her again, maybe stomp around a bit - he roared like a bear, ran straight into the surf, threw her over his shoulder, and ran all the way back up to the house. Rey screamed with laughter and pummeled his back with her fists all the way. She was dimly aware of other people milling around, and rounding on the stairwell they were followed by a shout in a voice that she was fairly sure was Leia’s. But Ben didn’t seem to notice; he didn’t slow down until they were in his room, where he lifted her up from his shoulder like she weighed nothing and tossed her unceremoniously on the bed, landing with a squeak. They were both breathing heavily and Rey curled up on the bedspread while she worked to calm down and catch her breath. Ben stood next to the bed, looming over her, his shoulders curled and arms still tense. He looked like an animal ready to spring.

“You’re a bad little sister,” he finally spat out, rolling his shoulders back. “Naughty. Running into the surf like that when you need to be getting ready for the rehearsal.” He wiped the back of a hand across his mouth and she unfolded, stretching her legs out and laying back against the pile of pillows that decorated the head of his bed.

“Is that so?” She asked. “What are you gonna do about it, big brother? You gonna punish me?”

He growled again, deep in his chest. 

“I’m going to take good care of you, little sister, but later. Need to get ready for the rehearsal and dinner.”

“Later?” Rey asked, allowing a pleading note to enter her voice.

“Later,” he said again. It was a promise, and she relaxed. “Tomorrow. After.”

* * *

The rehearsal went off without a hitch. Rey managed to help light the unity candle without dropping the taper, which she considered a win. The rehearsal dinner was fun enough; the food was delicious, and the meal was followed by _A Celebration of Han and Leia_ , which included drunken memories from friends old and new and a slide show featuring photos from the past few months, but also a handful that their old friend Lando - who was also officiating their wedding - had dug up from boxes in his basement. Han pushing Leia on a swing, her skirt caught in the wind, both of them laughing the way only teenagers can laugh. The two of them sitting on a bench in front of their old school, Leia perched on Han’s knee, their mouths colorful from the half-eaten popsicles clutched in their hands. Every time one of Han, laying down with his head in Leia’s lap at what appeared to be a bonfire, her fingers gently carding his hair, flashed up on the screen, Leia would push against Han’s shoulder and they’d share a look. Rey wondered what the story was behind that, and if she’d ever know.

Photos of Rey and Ben had made their way into the slide show, too - as children and babies, toddlers and school aged, high school and college and beyond. Rey hadn’t seen photos of a younger Ben before - the small collection on his Facebook page only went back a few years - and she reveled in this new information, imagining again what it would have been like to know him then. His ears, one of the details about his looks she appreciated the most, had always been large, the character of his face striking, and she could tell from his expressions and hairstyles that he got self-conscious about his looks in his early teens. Ben’s fondness for wearing black appeared to have begun in his later teens, and included black nail polish and even eyeliner. Ben groaned and blushed next to her, but she kicked him under the table and smiled at him encouragingly. She loved seeing him grow up, how his body lengthened and he grew into his features, into the man he had become. The man sitting here at this table; her big brother.

There were photos of Rey, too, and these embarrassed her. She’d been a fat baby and a skinny kid - a tomboy, she’d got into lots of scrapes and trouble - she’d matured late and had been ashamed of her thin hips and flat chest. But she observed Ben out of the corner of her eye while he watched her likeness flash across the screen, and she was very sure that he was having a similar experience to the one she had watching him. At one point he caught her eye, and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You were always meant to be my little sister, Rey. If only our parents… well. I wish I'd known you earlier. But I'm so glad to know you now." Rey had rewarded him with a quick squeeze of his thigh.

It was too crowded, though, and once the program ended and people started drinking and milling around, Ben was too busy being pulled from one group of people to another to pay her too much attention. He did manage to catch her hand in passing once or twice, and he caught her eye several times across the room and gave her encouraging smiles. But after the third person asked her if she and Ben were “an item” she claimed tiredness and begged off, and tucked herself into bed as the party continued outside her window.

Rey was almost asleep when she was roused by a click, followed by a couple of seconds of illumination which quickly moved back to darkness. There were still people outside, but the music had stopped and the only sound was the soft lull of voices. 

“Hello?” Rey propped herself up on her elbows, and Ben - because of course it was Ben - shushed her and settled on the edge of the bed next to her.

“Sorry,” he whispered, the fingers of his right hand tugging through his hair, his left hand set heavily on her thigh, just a lump under the blanket. “I was worried about you, Mom said you weren’t feeling well so I thought I’d come check on you. She vouched for me at the front desk and they gave me a key to your room.” He pulled the key card out of an interior pocket of his jacket and held it out to her, but she waved him away.

“It’s okay,” she said groggily, and cleared her throat. “I’m fine, just tired.”

Ben tutted and hopped up, returning a moment later with a glass of water from the tap in the bathroom.

“Drink this,” he insisted, helping her sit up straight and pressing it into her hand. “You’re probably still dried out from the plane. You should stay hydrated.”

She took a few sips and handed it back. “Thanks, big brother,” she said. He set the glass down on the bedside table next to her book and settled himself back on the bed, and a warm glow began to form low in her belly. 

He took her right hand in both of his, and she cupped them all in her left one. 

“Tomorrow’s a big day,” he murmured. “Mom and Dad are getting married.”

“We’re gonna be siblings for real.” Rey’s throat felt tight, and Ben squeezed her hands gently. “I can’t wait. It’s gonna be so good. Oh, Ben. My big brother Ben, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Rey.” Ben leaned towards her and stroked his nose against her cheek, followed by a press of his lips. He’d never touched her with his lips before, and the warm glow in her belly burst into flame.

“Little sister, little sister.” He muttered the words like a mantra, his mouth against her cheek, her neck, her ear. “I am going to take such good care of you.” He pulled back suddenly, unclenched her hands, and stood. She moaned at the loss, but he was unapologetic. “Don’t be like that, we need to sleep now, so we’re rested for tomorrow.” 

Rey couldn’t help but notice that he adjusted his trousers after he turned his back to her, and she knew she’d need help getting back to sleep.

"Hey Ben?” He paused, hand on the door handle. 

“Rey?”

“Could you toss me the little bag in the pocket of my suitcase on your way out?" The suitcase was on a low table next to the door, and it was open, so he didn’t have to dig too much to reach the pocket, unzip it, and take the little bag out. It was a drawstring bag; pink, discreet. He stared down at it for a moment before taking the three steps back to the bed and tossing it to her.

"Take care of yourself tonight, little sister,” he said, and pressed his palm against the front of his trousers. “I can't wait to see you all dressed up tomorrow morning."

“Goodnight, big brother,” she replied as she reached for the bag and he slipped out the door. “See you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is written, and I'll be posting chapter two in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Ben finally become real siblings, and celebrate the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut

The next morning Ben knocked on Rey’s door just as she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. 

“Good morning, big brother,” she whispered as she let him in. He looked good, in dark blue slacks and a matching jacket, and a gleaming white button-up shirt. He stood at the window and looked out at the ocean as she finished her toilette, and when she was done he rewarded her with a low whistle.

“Looking good,” he praised her as she gave a little spin, feeling a bit like a newborn fawn on the unfamiliar high heels. But she felt pretty, in her yellow sundress and matching hat, and the way Ben looked her up and down made her feel much more than that. 

“You like it?”

“I love it,” he replied, taking her by the elbow and leading her to the door. “You clean up pretty well, for a bratty little sister.” She smacked him on the shoulder with her free hand, but both of them knew she didn’t mean it.

Leia had insisted she wanted a small wedding, and although 100 people didn’t feel small to Rey, Ben insisted that they could be much larger.

“I had a friend from college who got married in a big Catholic church, they had over three hundred people at the wedding and even more at the reception,” he whispered to her as they filed outside for the ceremony. “This is really quite intimate, I promise.”

Rey stood with Han next to Lando and did her best to contain the butterflies in her stomach as Ben walked Leia down the aisle towards them. The ceremony itself was a blur, and things didn’t really come into focus until she and Ben stood up to help their parents light the unity candle - the symbol of their new life together as a family. Not just Han and Leia’s marriage; Leia had insisted that Ben and Rey be a part of this ritual, too. “We’re a family,” she’d said, and Ben and Rey had both heartily agreed.

Leia and Han stood with their backs to the ocean, with Ben and Rey on the other side, and Rey was half-distracted by the shimmering sea when Ben helped her lift up their lit taper. Together the four of them touched the flames to the wick of the unity candle, and as they did she felt something hard press against her hip. She gasped, loudly enough that Leia glanced up at her, a question behind the happy tears in her eyes, and Ben tightened the grip of his fingers around hers on their taper.

“Careful, little sister,” he muttered, too softly for their parents to hear. “You wouldn’t want to drop a lit candle.” He rubbed himself against her once before stepping back and blowing out their small flame. She grinned at him shyly, but inside she burned.

The ceremony ended soon after that. Rey found herself immediately in Leia’s embrace, the older woman crying on her shoulder.

“You’re my daughter now,” she sighed, “I always wanted a daughter, and look, I have one! And you’re Han’s daughter, it’s just,” she waved her hands, the daisies in her bouquet fluttering around like butterflies, “it’s perfect. It’s like it was meant to be.”

“I think it was,” Han agreed as he pulled Rey into a hug. “It took awhile but we’re finally together, and look at this fine family we have.”

“Now I have a mom, and I have a new big brother, too!” They all laughed and Rey gave Ben’s hand a squeeze. She squeezed his hands a lot, whenever she could. She loved touching him, being close to him, all the time they’d spent together in the previous months and the years they had ahead of them; the games and puzzles and movies and meals. Then she thought about how his cock had felt, hard and eager, pressed against her during the ceremony, and she thought about how he’d promised to punish and take care of her the day before, and she had to excuse herself to the ladies’ room.

She didn’t wash her hands when she was done.

Next there were photos on the beach, just for her and Ben and Han and Leia, while the guests drank mimosas and looked out at the ocean. At one point the photographer had Ben sit on one of the large rocks that dotted the sand; Rey knelt behind him and draped her arms over his shoulders. Their parents stood off to the side and watched approvingly.

“I know what you did,” Ben murmured as the photographer took his time shooting them from multiple angles. Ben interlaced their fingers and brought their joined hands up to his face, and inhaled deeply. “I can smell it.”

“I did,” Rey whispered, her hips pressed against his back, but not daring to rub against him even though her panties were already soaked. “I couldn’t wait.”

“It’s okay, little sister.” He darted out his tongue and licked the tip of the middle finger on her right hand when Han and Leia were kissing and the photographer was checking his camera. “Sometimes we have to take care of ourselves.”

“You promised _you’d_ take care of me,” she groused, smiling up at the camera once more and then climbed off the rock, the photographer dismissing them and carrying on with Han and Leia further down the beach, leaving Ben and Rey to walk back to the house by themselves. “Now?” She gripped his hand, which was as sweaty as hers and slid in her grasp.

“I did promise, and later.” He dropped her hand and wound his hand around her waist, giving her a squeeze but letting her go before they breached the top of the cliff and joined the wedding guests.

The reception dinner was more properly a brunch, but it was long and involved and lasted until almost 2pm. Rey was seated next to Ben, but there were too many people around; the tablecloths weren’t even long enough that Rey was comfortable attempting footsie, lest someone see them. It didn’t help that as Han got tipsy he started making not-so-veiled (and eventually not veiled at all) comments about Ben and Rey dating, hooking up, getting married. These comments rankled Rey, and she could tell that they annoyed Ben, too. Ben was her big brother, and Rey was his little sister, and that was what they wanted. Han and Leia getting married just made that more real. Why would you marry somebody if you’re already family? It just didn’t make sense.

Once everyone was done eating, the music changed from classic jazz to classic rock, and a DJ took over the proceedings. Han and Leia had their first dance - _Songbird_ , by Fleetwood Mac, which had apparently been “their song” in high school - and then Ben and Rey had their dance. Leia had suggested that the two of them have their own dance, since they’d be participating in the ceremony, and they’d jumped at the chance. They’d been practicing their dance at home so everything would be perfect on the day. But Rey hadn’t counted on being so turned on that her panties squelched between her legs as they stepped around the dance floor, nor had she counted on Ben pressing his erection against her every chance he got. 

She also hadn’t counted on his filthy mouth. This was another thing he’d hidden from her during their long, strange courtship towards siblinghood.

“I can smell your pussy,” he whispered in her ear at one point, just after swinging her around, the recorded voice of Suzanne Vega singing about tending to her little brother’s black eye. “Your scent was on my hands all through brunch, I could barely think. You were sitting next to me and I couldn’t even touch you. Fucking torture.”

And the next time around, “But now I smell it fresh. Your panties are soaked, aren’t they. My little sister and her juicy pussy, just out dancing in front of everybody.”

The song continued and they bopped along, barely touching, everyone watching and clapping, a few people singing along to lyrics about new sneakers and not getting into trouble. 

“Do you think this has been easy for me?” Rey said as soon as she had the chance. “You pushed your cock against me during the ceremony, what was I supposed to do?”

Instead of answering her question he grabbed her hand and spun her around, which gave him an excuse to pull her close at the end. He took advantage of her nearness to whisper in her ear, “I would have fucked you right then and there if I could’ve. Claimed you as my sweet little sister in front of God and our parents and everyone. I want to fuck you _now_.”

Rey shuddered and he let her go; she focused on listening to the song in an attempt to distract herself from a lust that was almost threatening to overwhelm her completely. She looked at their feet, watched the blurry faces of the people around them as she hopped and spun around. Although Ben was large enough to take up most of her view she tried very hard not to look at him, depending on the music to guide her.

Rey loved this song. Ben had introduced her to it; he used to listen to it growing up, imagining a little brother he could sing it to. “But a little sister works, too,” he’d said months before with a grin and a wink, seated on the floor next to where she curled up on his sofa. Rey moved her body and listened to the lyrics, imagining a childhood spent with Ben - he would tend to her bumps and scrapes, read her bedtime stories, kiss her goodnight, all the while insisting that _things will be all right._

Rey was certain that very soon things were going to be very all right indeed.

“I can’t stop thinking about your cock,” she whispered to him just as the song ended and the party erupted into applause, and everyone else jumped up to dance. “Please? I need you, big brother.”

“Oh, you need me?” His eyes roamed over her face, from her eyes to her lips and back; they were dark and dilated, even in the afternoon sun. “You need your brother to take care of you?”

He grabbed her elbow and she gasped at the sudden pressure of his fingertips pressing into the meat of her muscle. 

“Yeah,” she whined, unable to pull her eyes away from his. “Take care of me.”

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, taking a few steps toward the house. She followed him willingly, across the dancefloor, skirting around groups of revelers, past the bar, and finally making it into the house’s living room, where smaller groups of older people sat in front of the fireplace, where a blaze flickered merrily, even in the heat of the June day. 

She babbled quietly as they slipped past, aiming for the staircase in the front hall. 

"I want you to fuck me in all my holes and wring me dry. I want you to hold me down and make me scream, to cover me with your cum and tell me I'm the best little sister you could dream of."

“You’ve been reading too many romance novels,” he scoffed, but there was no heat in his voice beyond desire for her. At the bottom of the staircase he swept her off her feet, into his arms, and carried her up like a bride. “Have you even had sex before?”

She pouted. “No. I haven’t had a chance. Was waiting for the right person, I guess.”

“Me too,” Ben said, and Rey couldn’t hide her surprise, but Ben shrugged it off. He stopped outside the door to his room, but Rey pointed to her door, on the other side of the hallway and one door down.

“My room,” she said. “So we can listen to the party.”

“We have to be quick,” he said, obeying her and somehow pulling out his copy of her key card while still holding her off the ground. “We don’t want them to miss us.”

She hated that their first time together would have to be quick, but stopping now and waiting until later would kill her. "That's okay, brother. This is only the start of our -- of our consummation, right?" Ben paused digging one-handed in his pocket and stared down at her as though she’d hung the moon. "We'll make it last all night."

“All night, we’ll have the rest of our _lives_ , little sister.” Ben finally got the door open and gently deposited Rey on the bed, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. He wasted no time before crawling over her, caging her in with his arms and pushing her knees up with his thighs, causing her skirt to bunch up around her waist. Her panties, sopping wet, cooled immediately when they were exposed to the cool air of the hotel room, and the chill made her shiver. 

But Ben warmed the rest of her up. He was so large, and hot, and he smelled like champagne and sweat, with a hint of something like mint, which Rey recognized as the scent of his usual body wash. As they stared at each other a soft breeze blew in from the window, carrying with it the sounds of the celebration below. A voice Rey didn’t recognize cried out, “Han! You old scoundrel!” and Rey reached around the back of Ben’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

His lips were as soft as she expected them to be, his mouth was sweet and hot. His tongue slid easily between her lips and found hers, and they danced together much as they had at the party only minutes earlier. As they kissed, Ben lowered himself onto her, being careful not to crush her, and when his hips came down between her legs, his cock hard in his trousers resting against her core, she moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Rey,” Ben groaned, finally lifting his mouth off hers, his hands on her neck, thumbs pushing her chin up. “Perfect Rey, my perfect sister. I want to taste you, can I taste you?” For her part Rey had found his hair, thick and soft in her fists, and she gripped tightly for a moment before releasing him - releasing her legs, too. He was trembling, he looked like he was trying to decide whether to eat her alive or cry, and she found herself wishing he could do both at once.

“Please, brother.” She pushed down gently on his shoulders, urging him down her body. “Please.”

He crawled back down between her legs, rubbing his face against the soft cotton of her dress on the way, pausing to mouth at her breasts. “I can’t wait to get you naked, little sister,” he murmured, once he reached her bunched-up skirt and had to rise up to move past it. “I’m gonna put my mouth all over you, every part. I want to know how every bit of you tastes.”

Rey lifted her hips so he could pull her panties down her legs and off. He raised them to his face, closed his eyes and breathed in as though he was preparing to taste a glass of fine wine.

“I love the way your pussy smells,” he said quietly, opening his eyes again so he could gaze at her. “I used to smell the underwear in your laundry sometimes. I took a pair home with me once but the scent wore off after a couple of days. I still kept them, though.” He looked abashed, but Rey smiled up at him.

“I know,” she replied. “I liked it.”

He relaxed, tucked the panties into the pocket of his jacket before slipping it off, and looked down at the apex of her thighs. While he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows she slid up the bed, closer to the pillows, to give him more room. Finally he crouched down with his face between her legs. He gazed up at her once more, over her skirt; his expression was one of hunger, but she was hungry, too. 

“Please, big brother, take care of me,” Rey whimpered, and she didn’t have to ask again. 

Ben dug into her as though she was a four course meal and he hadn’t eaten in a week, but even in his gusto he was precise. He experimented with kissing and sucking different parts of her, rubbing here and caressing more softly there. He pressed one finger inside her, and then two, and just before she felt the familiar glow of an orgasm about to hit she heard his voice call softly up to her, “Remember that everybody is just outside, little sister, so you need to be quiet. I don’t want anybody but me to hear you come.”

Ben placed his lips around her clit again and sucked, and warmth radiated out from Rey’s core, down her legs and up into her stomach. Her back arched up off the bed and she grasped at the bedspread, biting her lip, whining as loudly as she dared instead of opening her mouth wide and crying out the way she wanted to. Ben worked her through it like the attentive brother he was, and when she stopped shaking he climbed back up her body again and gave her a kiss. She mewled and licked into his mouth, getting as much of her essence from him as she could. Eventually she moved her caresses to his cheeks and chin, and as she bathed his face with her tongue he murmured, “You taste so good, don’t you. So sweet, like a little bit of candy. My sister. My girl. I’m going to eat you all the time now, whenever you let me. Will you let your big brother eat you again, Rey?”

“Fuck me first,” she mumbled against his cheek. “I want your cock inside me, want to come with you inside me. My first, my brother, right now.”

With his body pressed against her, Rey could feel Ben shudder at her words. He shifted so he could look into her face, and when he responded, for the first time that day, he seemed almost hesitant.

“Are you sure? We can go downstairs, wait until later, when we have more time—”

“I don’t want to wait,” she growled, fisting his hair again. “Want you now, please brother. Unless,” she added, “unless you want to wait? I would wait for you.”

He shook his head and rose up quickly to his knees. “No,” he insisted, hands busy with his belt. “No more waiting. Jesus, I just hope I don’t hurt you.” He finally got his trousers unfastened and tugged them and his boxers down his hips, releasing his cock from their confines. Rey gasped at the sight of it, long and thick and so engorged with blood the head was almost purple. She longed to feel it stretching inside her, pushing her to her limit. Even if it did hurt, she wouldn’t care - because it was Ben, and he was what she wanted.

“I don’t think you could hurt me if you tried,” Rey said as he crouched back down over her, and they worked together to line him up at her opening. “You’ve waited your whole life for your little sister, why would you hurt her now?”

A shout sounded in from the party below, and Ben eased the head of his cock into Rey. She lifted her hips, encouraging him, and took another inch of him, then another. They had to pause a couple of times to give her body time to adjust, but she was wet and very willing, and a few moments later - despite their inexperience - he was hilted in her. She wiggled her bottom and he whined, hands clutching her shoulders. She was stretched, but it didn’t hurt, and she was confident that with the right encouragement she’d be able to come again, this time with him inside her.

“Sister,” Ben hissed, drawing the esses out for long seconds. “Please.” Rey wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but she thought she knew what she needed.

“Can you reach the bag on the table?” She asked, nodding towards the little bedside table that still held the water glass they’d left there the night before, and next to it the drawstring bag that Ben had fished out of her suitcase before he’d left. Ben reached for it without answering, and dropped it on the bed beside them. She fished out the contents - amongst which was a small, bullet-shaped vibrator in a purple jelly envelope - and snaked it between them. “I think this might help,” she said, and pressed the button on its flat end. Ben, who had been gazing at her in something like wonder since she asked for the bag, tensed up and nuzzled his face into her neck.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he groaned, “I’ve never felt anything like this.” 

The vibe wasn’t particularly strong but it was positioned for maximum contact, and its quivering against her clit combined with Ben’s cock filling her up was enough to push her over the edge quickly.

“I’m gonna come,” she whined, wrapping her left arm around his back and her legs around his waist again, her right hand still between them, holding the vibe steady. She shifted her hips experimentally, causing Ben’s cock to slide out of her slightly, and then in again. He groaned again, louder, and Rey’s second orgasm hit her like a train, another wave of warmth overtaking her as her inner muscles clenched around Ben. It was different from any orgasm she’d had, more intense, and even before it was over she knew she wanted to do it again. For his part, Ben wrapped himself around her and thrust into her, breathing into her ear. Apparently it was time for confessions, because as Ben approached his own orgasm he began to babble.

“I thought from the moment I saw you that you’d be my perfect sister, and when you asked me out for milkshakes I knew I was right. But… _fuck…_ but now my mom is your mom and your dad is my dad, your pussy is so hot and sweet and I love the noises you make when you come. Wanna make you come every day, on my cock and in my mouth. Oh Rey, sweet baby sister Rey. Let me take care of you. I love you, please." He devolved into a breathed mantra of _Rey, sister, Rey_ , and only a moment later his entire body tensed up and he growled into the pillow, sounding very much like he had when he’d slung her over his shoulder the day before. He thrust into her one last time, more deeply than she thought possible, and she swore she could feel him pulsing inside her as he came.

Afterwards they laid together on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their first time. Ben stroked his fingertips lazily up and down her arm, his breath hot against her cheek as he praised her, told her what a good sister she was, promised to take care of her again as soon as he could. She twisted his hair around her fingers, let the ringlets loose, and then did it again, humming their song as she worked. Ben’s head rested against her shoulder and Rey was just beginning to nod off when Leia’s voice, slurring slightly from drink, drifted up through the window. 

“Has anybody seen Rey? My daughter! Ha ha! I have something I need to ask her. Lando, have you seen Rey? ”

They were both up like a shot. Ben pulled up his trousers and Rey ran to the toilet to clean up, and then they took a moment to stand together at the mirror and tidy themselves up the best they could. But their clothes were rumpled, Ben’s hair was tousled and Rey’s bun was a mess; what they had been doing would be obvious to anybody who saw them. Ben ran his fingers through his hair and more or less fixed it. Rey took a moment to try to attempt a reset of her bun, then decided to fuck it and just took it down completely, her hair falling to her shoulders. Ben watched her, amused, and when she was finished he wrapped her in an embrace.

“Am I a good sister, then?” Rey asked, and he squeezed her and laughed.

“You’re the best little sister I could dream of, Rey. Even better.” He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re perfect, too,” Rey pulled back to look up into his face. “You’re better than any brother I ever imagined. And I am so excited to spend the rest of my life as your sister.”

Ben kissed her once more and led her to the door, but paused with his hand on the door handle. “My sister,” he said seriously. “My own little sister.”

“Yours,” she replied, reaching past him to open the door. “And you're my big brother.” 

They traded a smile, and went back outside to join the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and you aren't already familiar with the Popsicles AU, what are you waiting for? [100% pure joyful sibling incest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624814).

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, Rey's mom is Q'ira and Ben's dad is Ransolm Casterfo (so technically they are Rey Solo and Ben Casterfo, although last names aren't used in this story). I still think it's fun to know.
> 
> The title is from Suzanne Vega, "[Brother Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2NffAs1j3k)," which is also the song Rey and Ben will dance to during Han and Leia's wedding in Chapter Two.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [something different, something new](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762805) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers)




End file.
